ポケモンクロッシング：ポケキャンプ1
by nguyenacc962
Summary: 新しいPokétCampsideの住居に着きます。ピカベルはあなたをあなたのキャンプ場の管理者として迎えます。ナチュラルフェネキンのゴールディキン、スポーティーのテイー、レイドバック、テールロー、クールなアポノン、ストロングトゥーキャノン、キュートスキットのロスキティを招待しました。次に、K.K Glider the Growlitheからの手紙を受け取りました。彼は、有名でスムースなギタープレーヤーで、彼がまもなくあなたを訪ねてくると言っています！(REMEMBER THAT IF YOU'RE ACTUALLY JAPANESE, THIS MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE CORRECT. TO FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS, GO TO GOOGLE TRANSLATE, SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!)
1. 紹介

**免責事項：****FAN-MADEを盗んだり、自分のキャラクターを主張したりしないでください。ポケモンはタジリ・サトシに、アニマル・クロッシングはエグチ・カツヤに、それぞれニンテンド・アズ・ウェルが所有しています。次のメールで許可を求めて、書き直したり、書き直したり、「****nguyenacc962」という質問をしてください。追加したり、悪意のある言語を言った場合、この時点では許可されません。良い一日！** (**REMEMBER THAT IF YOU'RE ACTUALLY JAPANESE, THIS MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE CORRECT. TO FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS, GO TO GOGLE TRANSLATE, SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!)**

* * *

あなたはあなたの周りの暗い景色で目が覚めました。そして、言ったり叫んだりする言葉を知らずに、あなたの目はあなたの前に立っていた小さなぼやけを見ました。木製のスツールに座って、目の前でギターを弾いている小さな白い犬。彼は黒い斑点、湾曲した目、白い、とがった毛皮、黒い鼻、そして暗い茶色の目を持っていました。彼は驚いた表情であなたを見ます。それから彼は微笑んで、「ポケへようこそ！」と言います。

「私は有名でスムースなギター奏者のKKGグライダーです。しかし、あなたは私をKKグライダー、KK、KKG、または単にグライダーそのものと呼んでいます。 」別の人物が暗い景色から飛び出し、白衣を着て白い髪をしていました。

「彼はあなたがピカベルですべてを知るのを手伝います。」グライダーは続けた。 「彼女は私たちの友人です。」ピカベル？あなたは疑問に思いました。ピカベルは誰ですか？

「今、あなたが疑問に思っていることを知っています。 『このピカベルはあなたがK.K.Gグライダーのことを誰と話しているのですか？』」

彼はどうやって私の心を読むことができますか？

あなたはびっくりし、同意してゆっくりうなずきました。 「こんにちは」オーク教授は話した。 「私はオーク教授です。ピカベルと私はあなたをポケの世界に導き、あなたがキャンプサイトのルームメイトになりたい新しい友人を作るのを手伝います。」キャンプ場とは？ルームメイトとは何ですか？

何が何で、誰が誰であるかについてのこれらの考えについて疑問に思ったとき、あなたは彼らが理解した静かな声で話し始めました。あなたは彼らが言った言葉を振り返り、あなたの最初の言葉を言い始めました。 「I-I-I-I ...」あなたは注意深く話した。 「私...私...

「知りたい...知りたい...私は... D-D-D-D-Do ...あなた？」

「君は灰だ」と二人は言った。 「アッシュケッチャム、10歳」

「私たちのいずれかに尋ねると、奇妙な姓」。グライダーが追加されました。 「もちろん、それが何を意味するのか、そして姓が主題である以外に何が起こるのかを理解したら」

「私は今何歳ですか？」あなたは彼らに尋ねます。

オーク教授は、「年齢0、1分前」という簡単な文で答えました。

「何分？」あなたは自分のペースで普通に話し、ついに大丈夫だと感じました。

「60秒。」

「何秒？」

「100ミリ秒。」

「ミリとは」

「これについては後で話します...」K.Kグライダーは中断しました。彼はそうするつもりはなかったが、彼はそれがすぐに続くことを知っている。 「あなたはすぐにこれらのことを理解し、オークとピカベルがポケを探索するこの旅にあなたを助ける間、あなたと私がすぐに道を横断することを望みましょう。さようなら！」突然、あなたは停電しました！


	2. HIATUSが間もなく終了します！

HIATUSが間もなく終了します：

ほら私の新しい物語では、人々はいくつかの提案をしています、それは良いことです。しかし、なぜストーリーがなかったのか、なぜ私には別のストーリーがあるのか についてコメントがあります。わかった。申し訳ありませんが、私がそうしている理由は次のとおりです。

1.私はまだ新しい/古い物語の章に取り組んでいます。混乱させて申し訳ありません。分かってる。 「ああ！あとでストーリーを投稿できたかもしれません！章を終えて投稿してください！」ごめんなさい。さらに、COVID 19（別の名前は話せません！）の間、私はそれらを継続しようとします。またすみません！

2.近日中にどうなるか心配です。みんなやってる！私はすぐに更新してみます！

遅れてすみません。私は物語をすぐに更新します。とりあえず、これをストーリーに載せます。誰も動揺しないでほしい。

さてさようならです！


	3. 質疑応答

**質疑応答:**

これは自分のストーリーのキャラクターに対するQ＆Aであり、自分自身を除外しています。

これは、キャラクターのハブと呼ばれ、キャラクターが集まり、いくつかの誤った冒険で質問に答えます。 （たとえば）COVID 19のように、いくつかのニュースがそこで取り上げられます。週に1回開催されます。ストーリーイベントの後につながっています。私はストーリーの司会者となり、DollightfulとSylveon、DipperとMabel、Twilight Sparkle、Pikabelle、Morningdew、Bill CipherとDiscordを共同ホスト、Eevee、Steven、Thomas the Tank Engine、Ash、Hamtaro、Cranberry、クリスタルジェムはそれらの代替品です。私の新しいOC、擬人化された猫Eluntaが私の代理でパートタイムのホストになり、彼女のボーイフレンドがハブの他のホストになります。

5つ以下の質問をすることができます。私に関するものは無視されます。悪い言葉はミュートされます。これらの質問は、私のページにある「PM」という単語の横に電子メールのロゴが付いたストーリーまたはプライベートメッセージで行うことができます。

このQ＆Aの締め切りは、2020年5月14日または14日より前です。

ハブで質問をお待ちしています！

**_（これはLIVEイベントではないことに注意してください！）_**


	4. リトルブレイク、Hiataro Hiatus、Q＆A 2

**やあみんな！戻ってきました！**

**ええ、あなたは「グエン！どこにいたのですか？あなたは過去2ヶ月の間行ったことがありますか、それとも長く、どこにいたのですか？」と疑問に思うかもしれません。**

**わかった。忙しいですよね？私の居場所や私生活については話したくありません。分かりましたか？良い！**

**とにかく、私は昨日あなたのレビューとPMをすべて読んでいて、ニュースがあります。**

**少し休憩を取ります。ごめんなさい！ :(しかし、私はあなたたちが持っているストーリーやメッセージを見ていく日もあります。この手紙を投稿したとき、私は1時間程度で新しいフクロウの家の章を投稿します。フクロウの家の物語とMLP /グラビティフォールズの物語を終えました。**

**前回の投稿でお伝えしたように、キャラクターに関するQ＆Aはあります。各人は、任意のキャラクターに最大5つの質問をします。ルールはQ＆Aポストにあります。最初の章/エピソードでは、MLP、Gravity Falls、およびOwl Houseのキャラクターから始めます。 Discordと私がそのホストになります。**

**あなたは私にプライベートメッセージを送ったり、以下のストーリーにレビューを投稿したり、この章/エピソードのストーリーのみを投稿したりできます。**

* * *

**黄金の目：邪悪な黄金の心を持つ2つの悪魔の物語**

**フクロウの家：DIY Witches Covenプラン（そして新しい友達が待っています）**

* * *

**これらのルールに従ってください。質問は「キャラクターのハブ」（私が思いつく唯一の名前です。名前が嫌いな人のために申し訳ありません）にいつかあるかもしれません。**

**質問でののしりは許可されません。許可されている場合、質問は無視されます。**

**質問の制限を超える質問も無視されます。**

**MLP、GF、OH以外のキャラクターに関する質問は、別のエピソードでは保存されますが、このエピソードでは無視されます。**

* * *

**このQ＆Aの締め切りは2020年7月11日です。7月11日までに他に質問がない場合、日付は延期されます。**

**みなさんは素晴らしい夏、そして7月4日の幸せな週末を過ごしています。つまり、土曜日です！アメリカ、244歳の誕生日おめでとう！**

**COVID-19が私たちがバーベキューをするのを止めないので、皆さんがグリルを始めてくれることを願っていますしかし、それは私たちが再びパーティーに行くことができるという意味ではありません...**

**安全を心がけ、良い夏をお過ごしください。**

**敬具、**

**「グエン」**


	5. 詩1：ご挨拶とサイドノート

読者の皆様へ

あなたがこの日ずっと付き合っているといいのですが、

だから私は決めました、

何が起こっているのかを知るために、フレイ！

* * *

私が言ったように、休憩を取ります。

しかし、私はまだ周りにいます、

そして、Q＆A（良さのために）があります！

* * *

ごめんなさい、でも待ってます

一日中、

しかし、そうする機会はまだあります、

そして、はい、それはまだ強くなります。

* * *

私はプライベートメッセージを待っています、

そして私のファンフィクションのレビュー、

フクロウの家とGF / MLPのクロスオーバー、

それがトリックです！

* * *

ネタバレあり

フクロウの家の話では、

結局のところ、ルスは新しい呪文を学ぶでしょう。

そして、それは、彼女にとってはおかしな話になるでしょう。

* * *

それでも、別の

ルスの側へのスピンオフになります。

そして、再び、それは呼び出されます...

（ドラムロールをお願いします！）

...気にしないで...

* * *

皆さん、お待たせしました。休憩中だった。

さらに、Q＆Aの質問はどこにありますか。 Luz、Amity、MLP、GF、またはTOHのキャラクターについて何か考えがある場合は、私にプライベートメッセージを送るか、GF + MLPクロスオーバーとTOHストーリーでレビューを送信してください。してください！そうでなければ、私はこのような話をしません。私はどんな批判も受けることができますが、宣誓は削除されるか報告されます。

私はルスの日記をスピンオフしています。それが誰であるかを推測してください！

それは...ですか：

A.ガス。

B.ウィロー。

C.親密度。

D.ルス、もう一度。

E. Eda。

F.リリス。

G. The Snazzleback？

H.キング。

または...

I.ティブルズ。

フクロウの家の話や私のプロフィールページにプライベートメッセージを残してください。

つきましてありがとうございます！次回まで、安心して夏をお過ごしください！そして検疫も！

（はい、私はまだ私の体の外にいます-ビル、あなたは何をしていますか？いいえ！ここに来てください！）

バイバイ！

* * *

心から、愛とサポートをもって、

「グエン」。


End file.
